


【咖天】款待

by 345chan_oshi



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/345chan_oshi/pseuds/345chan_oshi
Summary: 高天亮快饿死了。
Relationships: Karsa/Tian
Kudos: 6





	【咖天】款待

“所以，”洪浩轩捉住了魅魔身后摇晃的小尾巴，黑色桃心捏起来软乎乎的，“你们队的人都……？”  
他顾虑着没说完整，高天亮却满不在乎地接上，“都不行了。”  
人类的性爱天赋怎么也追不上魅魔，即便是轮番上阵，也扛不住永远吃不饱的高天亮，最后事情发展到他一靠近其他人就四散而逃，只留小孩委屈地鼓着脸颊抱怨，在酒店大堂里饿着肚子蹲人，最后黏上了出来找夜宵的洪浩轩。

高天亮是真的饿坏了，满脑子都是黄色念头，胃里空空荡荡难受得要命，头也昏了腿也软得走不动路了，刚刚几乎是挂在对方身上进房间的。要不是跟洪浩轩不太熟，还要花时间解释，他根本不会忍到现在。  
不过现在也不迟。

“我快饿死了，哥哥。”魅魔寻思自己已经交代清楚了，干脆利落地把对方的运动裤扒下来甩开，脸颊直接贴上了小腹，还不忘非常有良心地再确认一遍，“没意见吧？”  
他看着人类呆愣的模样笑了笑，熟练地隔着内裤吻上性器，灵活的舌头顺着轮廓急促地舔弄，多余的唾液从嘴角滑落，湿乎乎地流进领口。  
洪浩轩伸手帮他擦了一把，舒服归舒服，脑子还晕乎乎的不太清楚。高天亮仍然穿着全明星的队服，瘦小骨架被校服样式的外套一裹，让他不禁腾起与高中生做爱的负罪感。可这个高中生的眼神直勾勾的，一边含吮一边抬头瞟他的样子简直像在打量一道佳肴，把原本撩人的色气感冲了个干净。  
他把魅魔特有的天赋彻底丢到一边去，也可以说是，毫无保留地运用到了自己的猎物身上。没有任何循序渐进的耐心，舌尖绕着顶端小孔转了一圈，确认了一下硬度，便突然张嘴将整根性器纳入，一直抵到喉口，深处的软肉痉挛着压紧了头部。  
“喂……”洪浩轩被直入主题的节奏搞得腰都软了，深吸着气攥住几绺黑发，试图让对方慢一点。可是高天亮完全没有和缓的意思，低头又做了两次深喉，吮吸时脸颊微微陷下去，更显出饿得可怜兮兮的模样。  
唉，算了。  
洪浩轩认命地摁住魅魔的颈后，胯下轻轻顶弄温暖湿润的舌根与粘膜。高天亮显然对于猎物的配合十分满意，舌尖在敏感的下侧鼓励似的小幅度舔舐，手指也攀上来握住根部，真的像榨汁一般刮过青筋。反复几次后，伴随着性器的微微跳动，他终于如愿以偿地吃到了等待已久的浓稠美味。  
魅魔仰着头，一点一点珍惜地往下咽，脸上升腾起不遮不掩的满足神色。然后又殷勤地凑上来，趁着人类还在茫然地喘气，用唇舌把柱身上的液体也搜刮得一干二净。  
干完了这些，他才有余力跌坐在地毯上。胃部传来久违的暖洋洋的饱足感，可只持续了一瞬，无边无际的饥饿便再次翻涌而上。  
怎么只有这么点儿啊，垫肚子都不够。  
他把小脸贴在洪浩轩的膝盖上，先前窒息感逼出的泪水还盈在眼中，波光粼粼的上目线依着绝佳角度抛上去，明明白白地摧人心神。因为魔力的恢复，头上的尖角和小巧的黑色翅膀也冒出来，跟着尾巴的摆动一摇一晃地祈求着更多的食物。  
他很清楚，没有人能抵御这样直白的进攻。  
但可惜他并不明白，洪浩轩这个人远没有表面上那样人畜无害。

洪浩轩打开衣柜，这回走红毯戴的是领结，但穿西装备着领带总没错。他一件一件把高天亮剥了个精光，顺便牵起高天亮的手，轻轻地捆在身后。魅魔显然会错了意，热情地往他身上蹭，醉人的甜香像网一样围上来，试图将猎物缠绕到怀中。  
他又回身去翻行李箱，一阵窸窸窣窣的响动过后，洪浩轩拿着一堆乱七八糟的线走了过来，“不好意思只有这个了，最近肩膀痛。”  
啊？  
在高天亮反应过来之前，冰冰凉凉的贴片就已经贴遍了全身上下的敏感点，洪浩轩调好了时长和模式，拍拍手站起来，换上了运动鞋，竟然是准备出门的样子。  
什么情况？满汉全席就在面前，结果长了脚跑走了？  
高天亮可怜巴巴地把他叫过来，虽然装可怜的把戏他用了不知道多少次，但这回是真可怜，装都不用装。魅魔哭丧着脸让他去摸自己咕噜咕噜作响的胃，“我好饿……”  
没想到对方反将一军：“我也饿了诶。”  
“我本来下楼是要去吃饭的耶。”  
“要给人类一点休息时间喔。”  
软绵绵的台湾腔加语气词三连击，高天亮被杀了个丢盔弃甲，着实没想到有一天自己会在撒娇这一项上败下阵来。  
魅魔头晕晕地答了一句好吧，结果对方迅速拔了房卡走人，房门咔哒一声合拢，把他锁在了房间里。

这都什么人啊。  
高天亮趴在沙发上努力动了动肩膀。洪浩轩打结的手艺不错，被他这么一折腾，不仅挣不开，反而束得更紧了。  
在他磨蹭着手臂继续尝试的时候，电击毫无预兆地开始，电流很小，引起的酥麻感却像是无穷无尽。高天亮勉强翻成了侧躺的姿势，胸前的贴片已经被乳珠顶起微妙弧度，在他想要张嘴骂人的时候又狠狠电了一次。  
疼……  
几根电线像是把他牵在了那个小装置上，用电流牢牢抓住他的四肢，黑暗中刺激被进一步放大，刺痛麻痒的触感在身体深处放肆地流窜。他在沙发上本能地蜷成一团，可是合拢双腿后，腿根的冰凉薄片似乎更加无法忽视了，突然加大的电压把那片娇嫩的褶皱折磨得肿烫，恍惚之间他几乎以为那里在燃烧。  
他被迫打开了腿，脚心对在一起，在碎成颗粒的疼痛中不能自控地颤抖。可是就连这种过分强烈的挑逗都无法压下深入骨髓的饥饿，得不到满足的身体还在渴望着食物。填饱肚子的本能与电流一同掌控着躯体，腿间已经湿黏成一片，带着催情效果的甜味体液在皮革上印出暧昧的圆形水痕，他却连动手抚慰一下自己都做不到。  
房间里安静又黑暗，机器一板一眼地执行着设好的模式，卡着他的承受范围给予适当的休息。他也分不清时间了，昏昏沉沉地挨着一阵又一阵的电流，只有在门外传来脚步声的时候会担忧又渴望地瞥一眼门缝。吃完夜宵吵吵闹闹回酒店的选手们很快经过了这个平平无奇的房间，没人能猜到里面藏着刚领完奖的最佳打野。

门终于被推开了，房卡插入槽中的瞬间，满屋的灯光应声亮起。洪浩轩心情很好地走过来，戳了戳脸上挂着泪痕，在电击下发抖的魅魔。装置被摘下，高天亮直接被兜着腿从那摊湿淋淋的体液上抱起来，然后被摁到了落地窗上。海南不冷，更别提身后还贴着一个热乎乎的洪浩轩，再加上发情引起的热流，他不禁贴紧了玻璃，试图缓解一下热烫的触感。  
最敏感的翅膀根部被捉住抚摸，洪浩轩慢条斯理地轻轻啃咬着小巧的黑色翅膀。意乱情迷之间，楼下突然走过一群年轻人，谈笑着朝他们这个方向靠近，似乎一仰头就能发现赤裸着的魔物。  
“会被看见的……”  
他紧张得缩紧了身体往后靠，却被打断“我知道你会魔法的。”  
狡猾的人类把他的手解开，摩挲着腕间微微下陷的红痕。  
“就像刚才可以挣脱一样。”  
魅魔不争气地红了脸，羞恼地用尾巴抽了对方一下，却被擒住了柔韧的尾尖，把末端的桃心恶趣味地塞进等待已久的湿润巢穴。  
人类藏得很好的恶劣性子又浮上来，眨着眼睛明知故问：“这里也可以吃吗？”


End file.
